Vanill the Squirrel
Vanguard-Lily "Vanill" Acorn (van-guard-lil-lee "vuh-nill" ay-corn) is a Mobian Squirrel born in New Mobotropolis of the Acorn Archipelago, as the daughter to Elias and Megan Acorn. After an attack by Eggman, she became separated from her parents and found her way into the Hidden Emerald Dimension, where she began a new life as a growing warrior. She is the first disciple trained under Rosie the Echidna and the little, adopted sister to Raptor the Dragon. Appearance Species Vanill is a Mobian Squirrel, altered by the atmosphere of the Hidden Emerald Dimension to give her qualities to that of a HED Mobian. Physical Appearance Vanill is two feet and eleven inches tall, weighing in at sixty pounds. She has orange fur with her hair in pigtails, yellow skin and muzzle, magenta eyes, and a big, bushy, orange tail. Attire Vanill used to always were a blue T-shirt with a flower print design, green pants and pink sneakers, back when she first met Rosie and Raptor. However, after training with Rosie quite some time, she has been gifted with a blue, Karate-style dougi uniform and a black belt. She loves it so much, she now always wears it with her pink sneakers. Personality After her guardians were killed, she was a very timid girl, too scared to approach anything or anyone. However, after being exposed to kindness and compassion from Raptor and Rosie, she slowly started to open up to others and eventually became the brave, playful and kind warrior squirrel everyone knows her to be now. She's a complete opposite of her past self and will do anything she can to help others and train to be a better, respectable warrior. Though, deep down, she still tends to be nervous about fighting strong opponents, besides Rosie, and isn't always confident in her abilities. Likes Ever since Raptor and Rosie took Vanill under their wing, took care of her and taught her how to be strong and brave, she's been wanting to use their teaching to help better herself and prove to the two that she's a valuable asset to the Wonder Warriors team. She loves every opportunity to help her team during missions and fight alongside Rosie and Raptor to help them the same way they helped her. Since she's still a warrior-in-training, she enjoys training with Rosie often to learn as much as she can in becoming stronger and exercising courage. To grow out of her shyness and timidness, she also enjoys trying to make new friends, especially fellow warriors like herself. While she was living with Raptor, she was introduced to many fun hobbies to do while she was living with him and his parents, including learning how to bake cakes and pastries, with Raptor's help, of course, singing and dancing to music, which even aided with her martial arts training. She still enjoys those hobbies, to this day, and often uses them to bond with others. Dislikes After the horror she went through with Duram, Vanill can't stand evildoers and bullies, especially those who enjoy ruining the lives of the innocent. She won't stand for having her friends getting hurt or tortured by said heartless offenders. History Vanill was first born in Mobius, as the second child to Elias and Megan Acorn, who ruled over New Mobotropolis. However, before she could spend much time with them, as a baby, the area was being under attack by Dr. Eggman and they, along with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, had to take action. They were able to defend the city against his robot forces but he didn't leave empty-handed. Through the confusion, Vanill was kidnapped by Eggman. He was going to use the child as bait to lure Sonic and his friends into a trap. However, before they got too far from the kingdom, two squirrels of mysterious origin, assumingly a couple, notice the young child in despair while being taken away by Eggman and managed to rescue her and escape from the horde of robots before they could be chased for too long. Vanill was now safe from harm but her saviors didn't know who she belonged to or if she had a family. As a safety measure, they decided to take her back with them, to the Hidden Emerald Dimension, a subworld deep within the heart of Mobius that supplied the planet with pure energy. The two squirrels served as Vanill's guardians as they took her to their home within the dimension, which was a distant valley, far from any known town or village, in an area called Crystal Haven. The loving couple managed to care for the child as she was their own and they lived a happy life together. They also took turns, continuing to go back and forth between Hidden Emerald Dimension and Mainworld Mobius, in constant search of her true parents. While Vanill was living a new life in the Hidden Emerald Dimension, her body started to become altered to the new environment, turning her fur, which was a light shade of brown, like her parents, into a bright orange color. Her biological parents wouldn't be able to recognize her at first glance. Soon, after four years of caring for the child, one of them managed to discover the identity of her biological family in New Mobotropolis. However, before the couple could reunite and reveal their findings, Vanill's guardians were murdered, by a rogue mad scientist named Duram, a warlock bat monster that gains pleasure from destroying families and ruining the lives of the innocent. She was abducted to his laboratory in the dark eastern corners of the Hidden Emerald Dimension, in a lone isle known as Albino Island, and was enslaved, experimented on and injected with shots, giving her super strength. The mad scientist was going to use her as a weapon of destruction, knowing that the people of the dimension would be hesitant to hurt children, but she managed to escape before that could happen. Vanill developed a childhood trauma that made her scared to approach anything and anybody. That all changed when she wandered into Dragon Valley and met Raptor. Raptor took her into his home and cared for her, wiping away the majority of her trauma and gave her peace of mind. Feeling that she finally had someone to trust, she told her new friend about how her parents were killed and how she was enslaved and experimented on by Duram. Fred Claus It turned out that she could Raptor because he understood and promised to do everything he could to protect her. Later Vanill met Duram again, who was trying to take her back and punish her for running away. Before he could even lay a finger on her, Raptor jumped in and fought him off, saving her. Eventually, Raptor's family adopted Vanill and the two became brother and sister. A month later, Raptor introduced her to Rosie, who taught how to be brave and not give into evil. She also taught Vanill martial arts, predominantly Karate, so she can defend herself and Vanill ended up teaching herself Capoeira, due to her fondness for dancing. Now a somewhat confident person and grateful for all that Rosie and Raptor did for her, Vanill agreed to join Team Wonder Warriors to learn more from Rosie and become a brave girl who can defend her new family and friends. After a long road of battles and making new friends, Vanill met the lost spirits of her parents, on one fateful night when she was meditating. However, what seemed to be a happy reunion turned into a bittersweet confrontation when her parents told her the long-awaited hidden truth that they weren't her real parents, but her benevolent guardians. They told her the whole story of how she was rescued and cared for by them and how they kept trying to find her real family. Now with her eyes opened to the truth, Vanill sets her sights on protecting her newfound family and friends and growing stronger as a warrior and friend. Powers and Abilities • Super Strength - While in the custody of her kidnapper, Duram, she was injected with an unknown chemical which drastically increased her physical strength. She's strong enough to smash through extremely tough surfaces, like boulders and steel, and lift up to three tons, at full strength. Although she obtained this power from being drugged, her training with Rosie and strengthening her inner aura allowed the chemicals to leave her system, turning her powerful abnormal strength into an even more powerful, one-hundred percent natural strength. • Gliding - Raptor enchanted Vanill's body with a permanent spell that allows her to decrease the speed of her descent and glide in the air, by wiggling her tail. • Super Speed - From training with Rosie, Vanill is highly agile and can run at speeds, nearing the speed of sound. She can't fully run as fast as Rosie but is able to keep up with her to a certain extent. • Terrakinesis and Ferrokinesis - Earth is Vanill's primary attribute, giving her the ability to wield control over dirt, mud, stone, sand, and metal and even summon them at will. She can use this ability to deal with robots with ease. • Aura Manipulation - With Aura being her secondary attribute, Vanill can tap into her inner spirtual energy and use it for aura-based energy attacks and healing others. Skills • Martial Arts Expertise - Due to training with Rosie, Vanill received hands-on training in martial arts, eventually making her very adept with hand-to-hand combat. She may not have much experience as her sensei but she's still pretty formidable in a fist fight. • Spindash Capability - After training with Rosie enough times, she eventually taught Vanill how to perform the spin dash attack by curling up her body and rolling forward at high speed. She can use this technique to burrow underground faster and in the form of a spin jump, for added defense. • Excellent climber - As a squirrel, Vanill is capable of climbing trees at fast speed. She can also climb rock walls and mountains without much trouble, as well. • IQ of 150 - As her guardian, Raptor had spent time teaching Vanill in basic and advanced educational curriculums. She caught onto the concept fairly quickly and became decently intelligent. She's not as smart as her big brother but she's smart enough to handle machinery and even operate vehicles on her own, to a certain extent. Strengths Vanill likes to make use of her strength and speed to dish out powerful attacks and overpower incoming heavy attacks and grabs, by breaking free with brute force. However, she is still skillful at evasion as well, due to her training with Rosie, so she is capable of performing acrobatic dodges and counterattacks. Also, as an Earth attributer, Vanill has a natural resistance against Wind-attribute attacks and Shadow-attribute attacks, such as dark energy blasts. Weaknesses As an Earth attributer, Vanill is more vulnerable to Water-attribute and Forest-attribute attacks, meaning the said attacks can harm her more than normal attacks. Vanill's power grows the more exercises bravery in the face of danger. However, if the opposite were to happen and overwhelming fear consumes the mind of the young warrior, her strength and power will drop and she will weaken. So, the braver she is, the stronger she gets but the more scared she is, the weaker she gets. Invulnerablities Being an Earth attributer, her body leaves her impervious to electricity and electrical attacks. Also, as a mainworld-born Mobian that has been exposed to the Hidden Emerald Dimension atmosphere for a long enough period of time, Vanill's body has become altered by the energy of the subworld, making her skin impenetrable and her skeleton indestructible, just like a typical HED Mobian. Also, with the slight control that she has over her aura energy from Rosie's training, she is protected against negative ailments and abnormalities that may happen around her or to her body, such as time slowing/altering effects, poison and mind control. Transformations/Forms Spirit Boost: When Vanill is faced with a dangerous situation, she stands her ground and faces her fears head-on, causing her inner aura to react and make her fur glow blue with intense energy. She gains an overall power boost based on her willpower to conquer her fears; her physical abilities and powers are enhanced drastically. Gallery Vanill the Squirrel - 2016 Redesign (with Fluffy).jpg|Vanill's current appearance/design, along with her Chao, Fluffy. Vanill the Squirrel - Capoeirista Girl.jpg|Vanill dressed in a Capoeira style outfit, performing a Banana Kick. Vanill the Squirrel - Ready to Fight.jpg|Vanill in her blue dougi and barefoot, ready to fight along side Fluffy Rosie and Vanill - Sparring Practice.jpg|Vanill in the middle of sparring partice with Rosie, as part of her training with her sensei. Rosie and Vanill - Spirited Training.jpg|Vanill and Rosie training side by side, performing synchronized roundhouse kicks while letting out a loud kiai Vanill and Fluffy - Treetop Kung Fu.jpg|Vanill practicing martial arts on top of a tree branch, with Fluffy. Vanill and Cream - Bonding Over Martial Arts Training.jpg|Vanill getting ready to train with Cream the Rabbit. Category:Squirrels Category:Females Category:Good